(1) Field of Art
The present invention relates to a locking device for linking and locking, for example, an outdoors parked motorcycle between it and a building, including a tree, a fence or the like, to prevent the motorcycle from being stolen.
(2) Prior Art
Light vehicles, for example, bicycles and motorcycle parked outdoors are provided with a locking device for preventing the rotation of their wheels or for locking their handles. But, since such light vehicles per se are of relatively light weight, they are sometimes stolen by being carried away in a locked state.
As a countermeasure there has been proposed in which a chain is stretched between the frame or other portion of a bicycle or a motorcycle and a building and it is locked with a lock. But, this proposed method has the drawback that the chain is easily cut with a chain cutter, thus permitting the bicycle or motorcycle to be stolen. In an effort to overcome this drawback, if a solid locking device capable of linking and locking a motorcycle or the like between it and a building is fabricated, the theft preventing object will indeed be attained, but the operation of the locking device, including linking with a building and locking operation, will become troublesome. As a result, the possessor of such solid locking device will no longer use it, and after all the motorcycle will be stolen.